Games
by Creatureofthedark
Summary: “Mike! So help me Michelangelo! When I get out of here I’m going to chop you up and feed you to the sewer rats!” another oneshot


**we had OGT testing this week. I was bored and wrote this. took a little more than 3 hours. two days after i was done with the tests. anyway, this is what happens when i feel like playing rather than taking a stupid test.**

**Games**

Something big hits the couch with a thud.

Okay. If I was a cat, I'd be hanging from the ceiling, fur poofed up… the whole shibang. The whole 'Dracula hanging from the ceiling' thing. I might even attack what I see. As it is, I'm about to have a heart attack. The book I _was_ reading is flying through the air and I am now on the other end of the couch. The book lands with a thud.

Mikey is on the other end. His arms are crossed over the arm of the couch I was just leaning on seconds before and has his chin resting on them. He's giving me the infuriating 'I know I scared you so don't try covering it up' smile. His big blue eyes are sparkling in triumph and I can see by his shaking that he's trying not to laugh. Smart of him.

Yep. The 'joys' you get with living with ninjas. I will _so_ get back at him for this. Right now though, I get up and (trying to keep what dignity I have left) go to pick up my book that has landed unceremoniously pages down on the ground. I pick it up. "Great! Now what page was I on!?"

That does it. Mikey busts out laughing. Then I remember. Oh. That was _sooooo_ uncalled for. He cheated. He is _so_ going to get it. I glare at him, unconsciously smoothing the pages out as he rolls on the ground laughing. I slam the book closed and stalk up to him, stopping a foot away. He starts to try to catch his breath. I wait. When he's more calm, still glaring at him, I ask, "Are you finished?"

He uses the couch to pull himself to his feet, still trying to stop laughing. "Yeah. I'm done."

"Good."

By the way he freezes and his eyes widen so suddenly, I can tell he heard the foreboding in my voice. I'm pretty sure my eyes flashed too. But before I have the time to think anymore, Mike has taken off, running as if his life depends on it. It does.

Without a second thought, I take off after him. "Mike!"

"Ahhh!"

I smile to myself. He has reason to be scared. The others are gone. No one to stop me from tackling him to the ground when I finally get him. This is going to be fun. He runs into one of the bedrooms and I run in after him. I freeze a few feet into the room. After a few seconds of not hearing anything, I take a few steps toward the bed.

I hear a small thud behind me, and turn to the door slamming closed. I run to it, planning on flinging it open and taking off after him again. But I can't. It's locked. _"Mike! So help me Michelangelo! When I get out of here I'm going to chop you up and feed you to the sewer rats!"_

I stand back for a second, sizing up the door. My eyes lock on the hinges. I grab a sai off of the dresser and with a few hacks, the first hinge pops off. A few more and the second drops. I don't bother with the third. After the last hack on the second hinge, I just leave the sai in and easily pry the door open. Then I step out.

I think a moment. I know what this is. It's like a game of hide and seek. And I know how to play. I keep the sai with me as I sneak through the hallway. I'm not as quiet as Mike sometimes, but I don't make any sound on smooth floor. I look around for hints to where he could have gone.

I check in every room I pass, ceiling, shadows, corners, you name it, I've checked it. He isn't in any of them. Then I look around the living room. Now, to be able to find a ninja, you need to be able to notice the smallest detail or sign that they've been there. I notice three all at once.

A pillow that was on the couch is now on the floor.

The comic book that is open on the table is on a different page.

The dojo door is open.

Sure, I could just go into the dojo and wait to see if I can find him. But I'm smarter than that. It's Mike. I can't just walk in there. Too easy. I'm gonna do this the sneaky way.

I look around the room and spot the bo staff I was using earlier up against the wall. I decide to leave the sai on the table to keep from tempting me. Instead I grip the middle of the staff with both hands as I walk towards the door of the dojo which will soon be a battleground.

The game of hide and seek has turned to War by entering the dojo.

I lean back against the door and listen for any sound. I hear the small hint of breathing. He's in there. My heart rate increases in anticipation and I tense, ready to go in. I almost laugh aloud at the thought the runs through my head. _I'm going in._

I jump into the dojo, spinning on my toes to take a 360 on the room and stop when I see a dark shadow coming towards me. My reaction is immediate. The staff comes up in time to block a strike aimed for my arm. I spin around to try for his side, but it's blocked. He tries for my feet, but I jump.

This goes on for a long time. Neither of us get more than a hit or two in. But in between, we end up breaking the chain holding up the punching bag, knocking other equipment over, and breaking the first staff I had grabbed. There are weapons all over the floor. By this time, I am very tired and very frustrated. He better watch out.

I no longer have a staff. I now have very old, dull sais and _Mikey_ now has a staff. Lucky for him there aren't any _good_ sais in here right now. I give up on skill and try for old school force now. I leap at him, but I hit a barrier. By some sort of luck, Mike has angled the staff just right so that both of my sais hit it. _Both!_

I can tell by his shocked expression it was an accident, but it quickly changes to a grin. Before I can do anything, he has spun the staff quickly at an angle that rips my weapons from my hands. In the process, on of the ends of the staff comes up and around to nick me in the arm, successfully deep enough to draw blood. And leave a splinter.

It drops to the floor as I look at my empty hands, and then at my arm. It's not a bad cut, but I'm going to have a heck of a time getting the freakin' splinter out. I glare up at a wide-eyed Mike before he takes off. I follow.

The game of War has turned to Tag with the fleeing of the opponent.

Tag hasn't ever been my best game. But I've learned to treat it as a hunt instead. Instead of just running after the target, I need to _hunt_ it. Guess its next move. Go opposite directions to confuse and possibly corner them. Little things like that help me. I think it also helps to think of the target as a prey for motivation. Ha ha.

And so the chase begins. Over the couch, through the kitchen, around the table, over the coffee table, block him from the bedrooms, leap for him, miss, go after him again, vault over the kitchen counter (grabbing a piece of cold pizza on the way), stear clear of the T.V.s, etc., etc., etc.,… And it goes on.

One thing about the game of tag is that someone has to get tired, give up, or just get caught. This has to have probably been the longest game of tag I have ever played. My legs are beginning to burn. The fighting before probably didn't help any either. So I decide to end it.

Heading towards the kitchen again I get an idea. This time, instead of going _around_ the table, I decide to leap_ onto _it. At this time, the door to the lair opens. Perfect timing. The sound distracts Mike enough for him to look away. I leap onto the table, and vault off of it, ready to tackle Mike to the ground.

You know how you have those moments when things just seem to slow down? How you can notice little details on split seconds? This is what happens to me right now. I'm leaping onto the table as Don walks in and leaping off as Leo follows. Their eyes go wide when they see me. But then Raph comes in.

I have half of a second to see his face go from confused, to realization, to shock. Then I hit Mikey, wrapping _my_ arms over the front of _his _and pulling them back. He hit's the ground enough at an angle to not have the breath knocked out of him (I make sure of it), then rolls over to his chest. I am sitting on his shell, pinning his arms behind him.

There is stillness for a second. All you hear is our labored breathing. Then he's struggling. The others stand back, frozen in shock by my rare violence and just watch as Mike calls out for help again and again.

The game of Tag has turned to Wrestling with a single tackle.

By the time everyone snaps out of their shock, Mike is scrambling out of my grip. I re-pounce on him as he slips out and is about to get up, knocking him off balance again enough for me to get a better grip. But the game is short lived as I am pulled away by Raph. The others help Mike.

I stop struggling as Raph pulls me into his arms, one arm around my waist and the other behind my knees, pulling them up to my chest. No way to escape Raph when he decides he doesn't want to let go. I've learned that before.

Mike jumps up and hides behind Leo, poking his head out from behind him to peek at me. Donnie is laughing uncontrollably and saying something about how it's funny that a 110 lb. girl could tackle him to the ground. Raph is laughing too but is holding it better, most likely making sure I don't try to escape.

Leo's face is one of shock and seriousness, but I can see the small shakes of laughter he is almost succeeding at holding in. I lean my head back on Raph to look up at him. "You can put me down. I'm not going anywhere. I won't hurt him."

He sets me on the ground and I cross my arms and look up at Leo. Then I look down at Mikey's poked out head and grin at him. He 'eeps' and ducks behind Leo again. I look back up at Leo to see him staring disbelievingly at the 'scared' Mikey behind him.

"Why are you so scared Mikey?"

"She's not going to kill you," Don puts in, having recovered from laughing.

"You didn't hear her yelling at me that she was going to 'cut me up into little pieces and feed me to the sewer rats!" he yells.

Everyone freezes. I stifle a laugh. Don turns to Mikey. "Raph says those things to you all the time."

"Yeah, but when _she_ says them it's scary," he wines.

Raph glares at him. "Why only when _she_ says it?"

Mikey smiles. "Because _she _doesn't do it all the time. So when _she_ says it, you _know_ you're in trouble."

Leo raises his eyebrows. "So what did you do?"

Mikey wasn't expecting that question and doesn't know what to say. I beat him to it. "He cheated."

Raph grins. "Cheated at what?"

"I did _not_ cheat!"

"You did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did-"

"Enough!"

We both look to Leo.

He turns to Mikey, trying to keep a straight face. "You _have_ been known to cheat sometimes."

Mike sighs, exasperated. "I didn't cheat! _She's_ the one who did it!"

"You scared me! It wasn't fair!" I retort.

"Scared you?"

I glare at Raph, daring him to say something else. "He rammed into the back of the couch. On purpose."

"She _soo_ totally freaked dudes! Her book went flying and everything!"

I glare at him.

"What the _shell_ happened here?!"

I look around the room as Don is and wince. We made a mess during Tag. Sofa cushions, pillows, papers, and many other random things are strewn all around the room. Mikey is cringing too. He begins to say something.

"Don't you _dare_ blame this on her," Don says.

I smile apologetically. "It was both of us."

"She was out to get me!"

"Tag," I correct pointedly.

"Anything else we should know about?" Leo asks looking around.

Me and Mike both wince again.

"The dojo is a little messed up."

"And Donnie… would you mind helping me put new door-hinges in my doorway?" I add.

His eyebrows go up.

"Hide and seek," Mikey puts in, following the game explanations. He grins at me. Raph raises an eyebrow.

"I was trapped," I explain to him.

He grins. "How'd you get out?"

"How did you ruin your door?" Don asks.

I shrug. "Dug out the hinges."

Don sighs. "Couldn't have just unscrewed the screws in them?"

I roll my eyes. "Takes too long."

Raph chuckles. "That's my girl."

I hear Leo sigh and I know he's seen the dojo. Mikey tries not to laugh. I turn to Raph, remembering something. "I'll help you re-hang your punching bag later."

His eyes widen. "What did you guys _do_ in there?"

I grin. "War." Then I remember my arm. I look at it. I hear Raph growl at Mikey. "Oh stop. It's nothing. Don!"

"Yeah?"

"Where are the tweezers? I have a splinter that's going to be freakin' hard to get out."

"I'll get them."

"Thanks."

I walk over and sink onto the couch. "I'll tell you one thing. I'm going to be _so _sore tomorrow."

Raph chuckles. "So _what_ all did you do?"

"He cheated and I ran after him starting hide and seek. That changed to war and moved into tag. That obviously led to wrestling when I tackled him to the ground."

Raph frowns thoughtfully. "So what game was it that he cheated at?" he asks as I pick up my book.

"Hey Lee! By the way, you were on page 108!" Mikey yells from somewhere. He just unknowingly confirmed that he ran into the couch on purpose. He must have been looking over my shoulder before he did it. I'll get him back later.

I roll my eyes, finding the page, checking it, and putting the bookmark in it after confirming that it was the right one. I turn to Raph. "You _know_ Mikey can't win the quiet game without cheating."


End file.
